


The Curious Case of a Blind Date, a Breakfast Burrito, and a Ginger-haired Man’s Misery—As Told by Cheeto the Cat

by hmmwatt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Shane Dawson/Ryland Adams, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmwatt/pseuds/hmmwatt
Summary: While he was looking at the brown-haired man, the man was looking away. And now that the man was looking towards him, he was turning away to leave.Humans, I sighed, and impatiently twitched my tail. Always in need of assistance.





	The Curious Case of a Blind Date, a Breakfast Burrito, and a Ginger-haired Man’s Misery—As Told by Cheeto the Cat

 

The man, T. S. Eliot once said: “a cat must have three different names”.

And while I am surprised by such un-human-like sharp intuition, I must add we tend to have more than three. Yet indeed, he was right when he wrote our minds are constantly “engaged in a rapt contemplation of the thought, of the thought, of the thought of his name”.

 

Of course, life in this household means there is not much space for quiet contemplation.

“Hey what’s up you guys, YES!” Holding me up, Shane shouted right in my ear. Rudely shaken from my meditation, I mewed loudly then dug into his shoulder with my claws. He deserved it.

Do not get me wrong, I have warm feelings towards these humans that serve me. Provision of food, litter and home was very much appreciated, and I certainly did not plot any sort of murder, as Shane was sometimes prone to think. And yet moments like these, I could not help but dispense—ah, how shall I put this—rightful punishment to impudent human behaviour.

“Ow ow, Cheeto!” Shane whined and put me down. I walked away as quickly as I could from the kitchen, leaving him to his camera and bright lights. The man who was relatively new to the household—Andrew, I remembered—was sitting on the living room sofa. I jumped up and immediately had his hand in between my ears. I enjoyed his company, as he was the quietest of them all. He also had a knack for figuring out where a cat wished a petting—a rare talent.

“So anyway, what we’ll be doing today is—” Shane disappeared upstairs with the camera, most likely to call Ryland. So they were out filming again, I supposed, and yawned while Andrew kept scratching my head and chin.

“Andrew?” Shane’s head peeped back down from the staircase. Andrew looked up. “Call Garrett for me, will you? Have him come over at like, 8.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” Andrew’s finger twitched uncomfortably in my fur. “You still haven’t told me what video we’re trying to do, though.”

“Nothing much, nothing much,” Shane’s head disappeared again, but his voice was heard. “Just another blind date—which I know will be a success, most definitely this time!”

Andrew scratched at my head a bit too roughly, and I glared up, fully ready to meow my discontent. The man seemed curiously distracted, his expression shut and—pained, in fact.

 

Huh, I thought to myself, discomfort forgotten. Why, something interesting was ahead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *insert the Cat voice from Coraline*
> 
> that title is so long but it was the only idea i had coming into this fic. cheeto is the best cat (but strangely british here).  
> updates will be slow because i honestly have no idea where this story is heading. i'm on tumblr @hmmwatt if you want to come say hi. thank you for reading!


End file.
